See the tension between us
by Tay Lupin
Summary: Hermione receives an order from a wizarding orphanage and feels that she remembers the spiky, cursive script. Deciding to find out who the mysterious handwriting belongs to, Hermione delivers the order personally, but who will she find running the Orphanage? The person who originally ran it, or her son? RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!
1. The beginning of a curious mind

"We are never, ever getting back together! Now get out!" she screamed at him. He backed away with hands held high. Waving her wand threateningly, she stalked forward, tears streaming down her face.

"You think you could get away with it again? You should have known I'd catch you and that slut sooner rather than later! Only this time her friend told me I should go home. And what do I find? The skank wrapped around you like a flipping disease! How could I have been so stupid to think you would change?" She picked up a vase from the shelf and hurled it at him, flowers and all. He ducked, the vase smashing to pieces as it hit the door where his head had been.

"For Merlin's sake woman, what do you want from me? A man has needs, and you're too busy with your bookshop and him, to even fulfil my needs!" he yelled at her.

"Then go. What's stopping you?" she said deadly quiet. Shaking her head she sat, leaning against the wall of their apartment. With her eyes closed she began counting in her head. By the time she got to 15, the door had slammed and she was alone with her tears.

_**So what do you think? :D **_

_**Should I keep going with this one or ditch it? **_

_**This is just the prologue, I have a couple of chapters to put up if you guys would like!**_

_**Yes this is a Dramione story but I won't tell you who the characters in this part are ;) **_

_**Tah for now lovelies! Xoxoxoxo **_

_**Tay Lupin.**_


	2. Curiousity will kill the cat, just wait

_2 weeks earlier._

Hermione's POV

(Hogsmeade)

"I need eight copies of Hogwarts: A History, four of the Confronting the Faceless and four of the Immediate Transfiguration. Have them sorted and sent to Saint Hector's Orphanage, London ASAP." Hermione read aloud. Her forehead creased as she took in the note attached to the door of her shop. The writing was spiky but elegant and it was in green ink. She swore she had seen it before. Sighing, she pulled the note off and entered the shop, flipping the sign on the door over to open. Setting the note down on her desk she started checking what she had in store already. She knew she had enough of Hogwarts: A History and Immediate Transfiguration. Taking out her wand she summoned the copies and stacked them neatly in a box before pulling out her order lists. Scanning it, she realised that she needed to order more stock of nearly everything. The bell to the door twinkled as a group of giggling Hogwarts students entered the shop. Hermione grinned. It was two o'clock, she knew who this would be. Looking up from her lists, Hermione surveyed the man surrounded by students. It was hard to believe this man was hers. Ron Weasley stood before her, his bright red hair messed up and a grin upon his freckly face. Coming around the desk she gave him a quick peck before turning to the students behind him.

"So, the infamous lot, here once again. What have you done this time?" She mock growled at them. The students looked at their feet and shuffled around nervously. Oh, that meant it was something she wouldn't like. Ron wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
"They were caught in the restricted section trying to burn some books. Minerva thought they could do their detention down here again. Seeing that they have such a passion against books." He whispered with a chuckle. Hermione frowned at the children before her and a few of them mouthed sorry at her. Shaking her head Hermione addressed them.  
"Well, burning books is horrible. What if you needed them for an essay, hmm?" a few hung their heads even further, but Hermione couldn't help but see the small smiles on their faces. They knew she wasn't going to really punish them.

"Go on Ron, I'll take them from here. I guess I will have them back at the castle by dinner." She said pulling him to the door for some privacy. Ron smiled down at her and Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. Reaching up she stroked his face and he leaned down for a kiss. Hermione's heart sped, double time as she returned the gentle kiss with a smile.

"I'll see you later, Mione. Love you." He nuzzled her hair then left, leaving her breathless and flushed.

Taking a minute to regain her senses she played with the ring on her finger, remembering their wedding day...

_The scent of roses filled the air as she walked slowly down the aisle. A blush was stained across her cheeks as she gazed at the man at the end, waiting for her. Harry stood beside him, a foolish grin on his face and Ginny stood on the other side waiting for her to catch up and take her place beside her. As Hermione peeked up at Ron the look on his face was pure happiness, she was sure hers mirrored his. The minister said his lines then asked them to recite their vows.  
"I, Hermione Jean Granger, will always be yours to love and to protect, I will be with you through the good and the bad as I have always been, I will love you as I always have and I will not stray or need any other as long as we are together through the years."_

"_I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, will be yours to love and to cherish, I will be your tower of strength shall you need it, I will love you as no other could and I will be faithful to you no matter what happens."_

_Hermione felt the tears begin to fall down her face with happiness as she beamed at the man who she will spend the rest of her life with. Ron wiped away the tears and squeezed the hand he held. _

"_I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Hermione barely heard the end of the sentence before Ron's lips came crashing down on hers and her world felt complete._

"Errr...Aunt Mione?" the small voice made her open her eyes. Teddy was standing in front of her with an armful of books.

"Where would you like these? I got the rest of the books on the newest note on your desk." He smiled at her, his hair bright blue with helpfulness. Hermione smiled, they had been down here often enough that they could run the shop if they wanted to by now.

"There's a box on the desk with the first ones in it. Stack them in there and place it on the outgoing mail table Teddy." She said. Teddy nodded and bounded to complete the order. Smiling Hermione followed him back into the main room and watched over the group. Teddy and Victoire were looking after the outgoing mail, Hermione knew they made a great team but she wondered if it were more than that. Looking at the vibrant ruby of Victoire's hair, he was completely infatuated with her.

Looking around at the other groups she noted that Maya and Mercury were working together on stacking shelves and Ezra and Addison were cleaning the floor and windows.

"Alright you lot, you can work until four o'clock then read or whatever for the last hour. I'll be in the back room if you need me." With that she left them to work in quiet.

Entering the back room she sat down at her desk. Filling out the order forms she ordered in the Hogwarts syllabus and the new copies of quidditch in the media. Sighing, Hermione glanced at the clock. Time was crawling today. Hermione reached for the note for Saint Hector's, she really wanted to know who sent this note. It was bugging her not knowing! Tracing the green font she came to a decision. It was against her better judgement to leave the kids here without her but her curiosity was burning. Sneaking a peek out the door, they were all working hard and had the radio going with some muggle artist singing about being crazy in love. Locking the office behind her, Hermione grabbed her cloak and called Ezra and Addison over.  
"Right, you two, once you're finished the floor and windows; I want you to set up the signing tables ready for next week. Other than that, once everything is done you all can read until I come back. I'm just going to deliver this parcel." Nodding the two boys went back to cleaning, telling the others on their way past.

Casting a protection charm for while she was away, Hermione left the store and walked to the nearest floo point, saying hello here and there to the passing shopkeepers of Hogsmeade, noting that even though she was no longer a student, Hogsmead was still a place of wonder to walk through. Grabbing a handful of floo powder she stepped into the fireplace.

"Saint Hectors, London!"She shouted, spinning away into the flames.

_**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**_

_**So, first chapter! :D **_

_**Reviewers would be AWESOME! XD purdy please!  
I have plenty more to put up if you amazing readers would like me to, I warn you now though.**_

_**This may be a long fanfic by the end of it all. **_

_**COOKIES FOR THE BEST REVIEWERS! ;)**_

_**Love, Tay Lupin xoxoxo**_


	3. The only place I can be myself

Draco's POV

(London)

"Wake up you little rascals! Time to get down to the kitchen or Aunt Astoria will come up and pour water on the lot of you! Move it, kids!" Draco yelled into the bedrooms as he walked down the corridor banging a pot to get everyone out of bed. The kids inside start to mumble and groan but they knew better than to try and sleep longer. Draco reached the end bedroom and opened the door, knowing that the occupants would be still asleep, even with all the noise.

"Indigo! Ivy! Get up! Time for breakfast!" he yelled. With still no movement from under the sheets Draco pointed his wand at first one bundle then the other.

"Augumenti." He muttered. Water shot out of his wand at the two girls and they both shot up with a groan.

"DRACO!" they screamed in unison. Laughing, Draco left the room and walked back down to the stairwell. Descending to the first level he herded the remaining children to the kitchen.

"Uncle Draco?" one little boy pulled on his sleeve. Smiling, Draco picked the young boy up and swung him over his shoulder. Giggling with glee, the little boy beat on his back until he was put down once more.

"Yes, Andrew?" he replied.

"Why aren't you and Aunty 'stori married?" Andrew asked. Draco frowned, why would the kid ask that? He was very careful about keeping his private life from the orphanage, and his interaction with the orphanage from the camera's and the rest of the wizarding world. The kids knew it was out there, but they also knew they couldn't go out until they were started at Hogwarts. Besides, there was plenty of space at the orphanage.

"I heard 'rina and Piper saying that they wished you were married to each other. That it would be cute. I thought that was such a girl's thing." Andrew screwed his little nose up at the thought and Draco smirked, remembering how he used to think the same thing.  
"Well Andrew, Aunty 'stori and I aren't married because we don't love each other. And you tell Piper and Marina that if I catch them talking about it I'll give them washing duties for a week." He said sternly to the little boy. Andrew, smiling wickedly ran off to tell the two girls what he said. Chuckling, Draco entered the kitchen to find all the kids sitting at the table saying grace. Astoria stood by the stove in her blue apron, plating up bowls of porridge and cereal. Grabbing the bowls, Draco started handing them out, muttering under his breath.

"Cereal for Mia, Geoffrey, Piper, Leo, Phoenix and Robert, porridge for the rest of you munchkins"

Astoria laughed at the sight of Draco Malfoy serving the children. No matter how many times she saw it happen, it still amused her to no end. The orphanage was the only place he was truly himself these days. After the war, with all the press at his door every morning, Draco had found it hard to have reason to smile. That was when Narcissa asked him to take over running the Saint Hectors Orphanage for Wizarding orphans, she was too old was her excuse. Draco took to the job well though she thought. Astoria knew he loved the place and the children, it was the only place he ever let go of the sneering bastard persona that the world loved to hate.

Once everyone had their breakfast, Draco grabbed a bowl of porridge and sat down at the head of the table next to Astoria.

"How many go to Hogwarts next year, Draco?" she asked quietly. Frowning, Draco looked around at the children sitting before him.

"Indigo and Ivy, Dev and Geoffrey" he said "That reminds me, I have to send away for the rest of their books. Flourish and Blotts haven't got the rest of the books in yet. I'm going to have to buy from Granger's bookshop in Hogsmeade. I'll send an order in and hope she doesn't come poking her nose around." He said with disgust. God knows what would happen if the bushy haired know-it-all found out that Pureblood Slytherin's were running an orphanage.

Finishing his breakfast, Draco looked around at all the kids. The majority had finished and were sitting around talking, Phoenix and Robert had brought out a game of exploding snap and Kate was painting her nails a vivid shade of blue for Ravenclaw.

"What's on the agenda for today girls and boys?" he called down the table. Harold, seeing that nobody else was listening, answered.

"Reading, gardening, lunch, then Quidditch Draco!" he declared excitedly. Draco groaned and looked at Astoria. She hid a smirk behind a spoonful of porridge.

"Gardening? Seriously Astoria!" he groaned.

"It needs to be done Draco and the kids actually like gardening. It's only you that groans and mumbles about it constantly. We're planting roses around the fence." She concluded. Draco frowned at her.

"I'm going to visit mother this morning and send out the order for the books. I'll get my broom and stuff for this afternoon." He said quietly. Astoria nodded.

Using a summoning charm on all the dirty dishes, Draco stood and put them all in the sink.

"I'll see you later, enjoy your gardening!" Draco said with a wink. Several of the older kids glared at him; obviously gardening wasn't as popular as Astoria thought. Laughing, Draco left the kitchen and walked to his study. Summoning a piece of paper and some ink he sat down to write the order out.

Dipping the quill into the green ink, he began to write.

_I need eight copies of Hogwarts: A History, four of the Confronting the Faceless and four of the Immediate Transfiguration. Have them sorted and sent to Saint Hector's Orphanage, London ASAP._

That should do it. Folding the paper he placed it in his pocket and went to the fireplace.

"Malfoy manor!" he shouted, spinning away into the flames, only to be pushed out onto the plush carpet at his old home. His mother sat quietly reading on the sofa, a cup of tea beside her.

"Mother." Draco nodded. Narcissa looked up from her book and smiled.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking Draco." she said sarcastically. "How're the kids?" Draco pouted at her,

"It's always the kids before you ask about my health." He sniffed with a hurt expression. Narcissa just smirked.

"I can see with my own eyes son, that you need a female to keep you in line, and if you won't let Astoria do that, then maybe you should look for someone new. I'm not getting any younger and I want some grandchildren of my own Draco." She admonished. Draco frowned, this argument was getting ever old and they would never get anywhere with it.

"Mother, when I find the perfect girl, then things will be different, but until then stop with your meddling." He warned.

Narcissa just laughed again, brushing off Draco as easily as she did an annoying fly. Draco sighed, shaking his head. Leaving his mother, he climbed the staircase to the second floor. Taking the third door on the landing, he entered and stood staring at his old room. His mother had certainly done up the mansion and made it a better place since Lucius died, but he didn't expect her to remodel his room. The large Slytherin banner that had adorned the walls was gone and the room was painted a grey that matched his eyes. The four poster bed was made with green satin sheets and a grey blanket was draped across the bottom of the bed. His desk was stained a dark black instead of the light brown it had been and it was neat and orderly, only an inkpot and a stack of papers on top of it. Taking a seat at the desk, Draco realised that his room was actually perfect for him now. He liked it and it felt comfortable. It felt like it was his. Taking out the note for the books, Draco read over it and decided it was right. He would take mother out for lunch at the Three Broomsticks and stick it on the door for the little golden girl.

Leaving the room to return to his mother and take her out he found her in the same position, but this time with her purse in her hands.

"We're going to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. I have an errand to run in Hogsmead. Get some books for the kids going to Hogwarts next year." He told her. Narcissa nodded and stood up to grab Draco's arm as he apparated them to the boisterous pub. Upon arrival, Draco nodded to Rosemerta and took a seat in the corner of the room. Ordering some butterbeer and roast beef for lunch, Narcissa waited until the waitress had left before pulling out a list from her purse and passing it to Draco.  
"These are the balls we have to attend and I expect you to come to each of them with a date. Not any of the daft bimbos you have on the side. You cannot ask Astoria as she already has a date. I suggest you find someone quickly too before everyone already has dates. As you know the yearly ball for the War is soon, so as per the rules this year, you have to find someone from another house from your Hogwarts days. If you cannot find a date yourself I will find someone for you. And you won't like who it is. Ok?"

Draco sighed in response. It was the same every year. Find someone that won't make a scene. As for the different house theme for the War ball, who in the world would go with him? Death eater Draco

"Mother, I know the rules, I will attend the balls, and I will not have a date to every one of them. I'd prefer to go without one. You know this. So why do you keep pushing?" he scowled. Narcissa just looked at him with a stern expression, making Draco be quiet and start eating. Both ate in companionable silence, listening to the chatter of the room. When they finished, they rose and left a galleon on the table for the meal. Leaving the warm cheerful room, Draco and Narcissa made their way to Better Books to leave the note. Finding a sign saying _out to lunch be back later_, they attached the note to the door, putting a sticky charm to keep it there. Wandering the shops, Draco picked up a couple of second hand brooms for Quidditch this afternoon. Narcissa eyed them with disdain as he shrunk them and put them in his pocket.

"You're not teaching them Quidditch again are you? You know I don't approve." She sighed. Draco smirked. Of course he was. Why wouldn't he?

"Yes, the boys love it. As do Indigo and Ivy, they'll be great chasers when they get to Hogwarts. Besides, some of the older ones play, they need the practice." He laughed at the look of disgust on Narcissa's face.

"Come on, come back to the orphanage and watch us play. They should be finished their gardening by now." He said grabbing her hand. With a pop they landed at the Orphanage gates. Roses bloomed around the fence, red and yellow above the white pickets. Draco smiled. They did look rather nice. Narcissa was already walking up the steps to the door and Draco hurried after her. Through the doorway, kids' boots were piled up in a muddy mess and Narcissa hurriedly levitated them to the laundry to clean. Muttering under her breath, she disappeared to clean them. Draco walked through to the kitchen where everyone was finishing up their lunch. Taking the bought brooms out of his pockets, he returned them to standard size.

"Who's ready for some Quidditch!" he yelled and there was a chorus of _"YES!"_ as the kids took their plates to the sink and ran to get their brooms. Laughing, Draco grabbed the trunk with the balls and charmed the brooms to follow him out the back. Setting up the hoops with a flick of his wand Draco set the bludgers and snitch to stay inside a 100 by 100 by 100 metre area. With the kids gathered on the lawn he assigned the new brooms to Indigo, Ivy, Devlen and Geoffrey.

"These are for next year when you go through broom training and quidditch if you try for it. It never hurts to have a broom, just in case." He told each of them. They nodded and looked adoringly at their new brooms.

"Right. I'm not assigning teams today – Au..." "I am." Narcissa stood in the doorway and all the kids squealed with delight at seeing her. Smiling, Narcissa divided up the teams evenly and let go of the snitch into the air.

"GO! FIRST TEAM TO 500 POINTS WINS!" she yelled into the air. Draco sat back on the grass, watching them play and being the referee. All of the kids played fair so there wasn't really need for a ref, but Draco did it anyway. There were plenty of mistakes today as Indigo and Ivy were on opposite teams and kept throwing to each other by accident. Grinning as Kate stopped goal after goal Draco knew they would all be awesome Quidditch stars someday.

Suddenly, Astoria shot out of the house, running to Draco.

"Draco! Someone just floo'ed in. The wards recognised them as unknown. We don't have any prospective parents coming in today." She said in a panic. Draco stood up, brushing any grass from his pants and strode inside. Walking through to the lounge, Draco saw a young woman standing with her back facing the door, looking at the picture of all the kids about the mantle. She had long curly hair that was the richest chestnut colour that Draco had ever seen. The look of it made him want to run his hands through it, to see if it was as soft as it looked. Taking in the rest of the woman, Draco realised, that for all the long hair, the woman was tiny and delicate looking from behind. But in tight jeans, her legs went on forever. I'd like to see those legs better, he thought to himself. It had been too long since he had anyone to call his own. Clearing his throat, Draco stepped into the room.

_**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**_

_**So, chapter 2 my lovelies!**_

_**I'm going to keep posting these today and hope that I get some reviews **__**  
I know that the first couple of updates aren't very long but this one makes up for it a bit. :D**_

_**Love, Tay Lupin xoxo**_


	4. Confusing

Hermione's POV

(London)

Hermione spun around when she heard someone clear their throat. Standing before her, was Draco Malfoy. Taking him in, she realised that he had changed a lot since Hogwarts. His hair was long and messy and he had filed out quite nicely. With a white shirt rolled up to his elbows and neat black pants he looked rather handsome. STOP Hermione. She thought to herself. She did not need to think of Draco Malfoy like that.

"I must have the wrong place. I'm sorry, I'll just go." She stumbled over the words, mentally cursing herself for not being more confident. The trademark smirk graced his features as she began to turn around.

"No Granger, if that parcel is books, then you have the right place." He smirked at her. Hermione turned back around confused, why would Malfoy be at an Orphanage? Shouldn't he be out with one of his floozy's?

"Well everything is here, just as ordered. I'll just go." She said, placing the parcel down on the sofa.

"Well, if it isn't Hermione Granger! Welcome to Saint Hectors!" Narcissa burst into the room and enveloped her into a hug. Smiling, Hermione returned the hug and eyed Malfoy, who, over his mothers shoulder looked appalled.

"Come and watch the children play quidditch with me my dear!" Narcissa exclaimed, leading Hermione by the hand out to the back yard.

"Uh, Narcissa I don't really have the time, I have to get back to my shop. I've got some kids in detention. Really, detention on the holidays, its astounding." she said hastily. Narcissa smiled and let go of her hand.

"Not to worry my dear. Another time, I'll come round with a couple of the kids that like to read. Buy them some books." Narcissa said happily. Hermione nodded and walked back to the fireplace, her hair swinging wildly about her head.

"Sure, come around soon." She said grabbing a handful of floo powder.

Stepping into the fireplace, she shouted, "Hogsmead!"

Arriving back in Hogsmead, Hermione ran back to Better books. Bursting through the door, she went straight to her office, ignoring the stares. Throwing herself into the armchair Hermione closed her eyes and contemplated what had just happened. She had just seen Draco Malfoy, death eater and arrogant pureblood, at an orphanage. What in Merlins name was he doing there. Narcissa had said that he didn't go near the place! Hermione opened the drawer next to the desk and pulled out the bundle of letters from Narcissa. Narcissa had wrote to her, wanting to have someone to talk to, and they had been in correspondence ever since. Hermione thought she was a lovely lady who had put her trust in the wrong man. Narcissa told her all about the orphanage, but had said she ran it and Draco had nothing to do with the place. Obviously that is no longer the case otherwise he wouldn't have been there.

A knock interrupted her thinking.

"Aunt Mione? Is everything ok?" Teddy asked through the door. Hermione sighed.

"Yes Teddy. I will be out to take you all back to the castle in a minute, make sure everything is packed up please." She said. Listening to the disappearing footsteps she put her head in her hands. What a shock. It must have been his handwriting. No wonder it was familiar though. Like Narcissa's writing, it was spiky and elegant but in green instead of black. Shaking her head she couldn't believe how overwhelmed she was by seeing him there. Standing, Hermione went and collected the kids from the main room.

"All ready to go?" she asked. They nodded, quiet for a change. Flipping the sign to closed again, Hermione walked the kids back to the castle. As soon as they reached the main doors, Hermione was left alone as they ran ahead to the great hall for dinner. Chuckling, Hermione remembered the days when she would do the same with Harry and Ron. Walking up to the 3rd floor, Hermione knocked twice on Ron's office. The door didn't open, but Hermione could see the light shining. She waited a minute and finally the door opened to show Ron, flustered and breathing heavy. Hermione frowned.

"Everything okay?" she asked worriedly. Ron nodded and closed the door behind him.

"Let's go for a walk down by the lake." He said with a smile. Hermione looked closely at him, something was wrong, she could sense it. Taking in his dishevelled appearance, Hermione noticed something red on the bottom of his shirt. Pulling it up for closer inspection, Hermione saw it was lipstick.

"Ron, what's this?" she asked quietly. Ron pulled away from her and fidgeted.

"It's nothing Mione, just a bit of ink." He said. Sighing, Hermione accepted his story and led him down the corridor. Once outside, Ron seemed to relax and Hermione had to hurry to keep up with his long legs. After walking for a while with no talking, Hermione decided it was probably best she go.

"Ron – I" she was cut off with a kiss. Breaking away, Hermione took a deep breath.

"I'm going home. Ginny and Harry are coming around tonight for tea. You can come down too if you'd like." She said looking down at their feet. She heard Ron groan quietly.

"I don't think I can make it Hermione, I have papers to go through for the quidditch teams." He said hastily.

"That's okay Ron don't worry about it." Hermione said still looking at their feet. Reaching down Ron hooked a finger under her chin and pulled her up for a kiss. It was quick and wet and Hermione felt nothing but sadness. What was wrong with her? Breaking away again, she left him, walking back to Hogsmead alone.


	5. Talk of Balls

Hermione's POV

(Hogsmead)

Setting out the cutlery, Hermione heard a commotion in the front store. Hurrying around to see what had caused it, Hermione came across Ginny hurriedly accioing all the books she had tripped over coming through the door.

"Blasted books! Bloody Hermione running a bookshop!" Ginny cursed and frowned. Hermione laughed and picked up all the books on the floor, setting them back in a neat pile by the door again. Hearing the laughter, Ginny looked up and frowned even harder.

"It's not my fault you're clumsy and don't watch where you're going Gin." Hermione laughed, helping her up and through to the house out the back.

"Well you should safe proof everything when you know I'm coming around!" Ginny stated indignantly. Hermione started laughing once more and soon Ginny was joining in. The two girls sat at the dining table to wait for Harry to show up.

"So, what's news Gin? New fella on the side yet?" Hermione asked. Ginny went bright red and with a shy smile nodded. Hermione arched an eyebrow in question. Giggling nervously Ginny just shook her head.  
"Oh c'mon Ginerva! Tell me! Or are you dating some ex Slytherin and don't want to tell me?" she prodded Ginny in the side.

"Who's Ginny dating now?" Harry poked his nose in the room and smiled.

"NO ONE YOU TWO NEED TO KNOW JUST YET!" Ginny yelled with a smile. Hermione laughed; looking slyly at the woman she called her best friend. She would know sooner rather than later.

"I invited him round tonight. I hope you don't mind Hermione, you always cook enough for five anyway." Ginny said in a small voice, looking hopefully at Hermione who was shocked, Ginny had never invited her current boyfriend to dinner with them. Harry looked at Hermione's face and frowned.  
"Where's Ron? Isn't he coming tonight?" he asked looking around. At the Hermione looked down and a sadness etched itself on her face. Harry looked at Ginny, who shrugged.

"Mione? Is that brother of mine coming or not?" she asked gently. Hermione shook her head.

"He had quidditch papers to go through apparently. I doubt he will be home tonight." she sniffed and got up to get the food. While she was in the kitchen, Hermione sighed. She wished Ron were here. The Ron who was happy to see her this afternoon when he dropped the students off, not the fidgety one she left at the black lake. Shaking her head, she heard the front door slam again as someone entered the shop. Guessing this was Ginny's mystery boyfriend she grabbed two plates and charmed the other two to follow her out. Setting them on the table, there was a crash as once more the pile of books were knocked to the floor and a round of soft curses were heard. Ginny giggled.

"See Mione! I'm not the only one!" she said laughing as Hermione went to survey the newcomer.

Blaise Zabini was sprawled on the floor, cursing wildly as he grabbed the books around him and stacked them up. Hermione laughed.

Looking up at the laughter, Blaise grinned.

"Nice to see you too Granger, would you mind giving me a hand?" he asked. Hermione got out her wand and cleared the books up as Blaise righted himself.

Leading the way to the dining room, Hermione pulled out the chair next to Ginny for him.

"Thanks Granger. Nice to finally set my feet up. Harry and I had a hard day doing nothing!" he said with a wink. Smiling, Hermione sat down next to Harry and nudged him with her shoulder.

"Was I the only one who didn't know tonight?" she asked. Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Was a bit hard to hide it from me considering Blaise and I share an office Mione." he said quietly.

Shaking her head Hermione smiled and started eating. Soon the lot of them were eating and laughing and getting along well. The night flew by and after dessert, Hermione was feeling full and satisfied with the great night she had had. Moving to the lounge, they sprawled out on the sofas and Hermione flicked the TV on.

"So Granger, can I call you Hermione yet? After the night we have had, I don't feel like calling you Granger anymore." Blaise asked with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why are you asking permission?" she asked back, poking her tongue out at him. Blaise pretended to look mortally offended and Ginny watched the interaction with amusement.

"Call her Mione, Blaise! Then see what happens!" Ginny said with a smirk. Blaise looked at her and frowned.

"Trying to get rid of me already Ginny? I know that cat has claws and I don't wanna see them." He said with a smirk of his own. Hermione threw a cushion at him and laughed.

"See! She's getting them out already!" he exclaimed with laughter. Harry threw a cushion at him too.

"Zabini, you can't win against these girls. Just remember that." He said knowingly.

"Anyway Mione, I'm off, gotta get up early tomorrow and sort out that case file on the Morgest family. Blaise, you should come in early too. Get it over and done with. That way we don't have to deal with the rude mother anymore" he sighed. Hermione hugged him and there was a chorus of Cya Harry around the room. Not long after Harry disappeared with a pop, Ginny rounded on Hermione.

"What has Ron done now and don't lie." she said sternly. Hermione frowned at her and Blaise looked between the two girls worriedly.  
Sighing, Hermione replied, "He had lipstick on his shirt when I went to see him. And he was flustered when he opened the door. But it doesn't mean anything. I'm not going to him, if he wants me he can come to me. It's his turn to come to Me." she said heatedly. Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"Want me to knock some sense into him?" he asked with a smirk. Hermione laughed sadly.

"It wouldn't help Blaise, Ron's just pigheaded." She sighed. Ginny pursed her lips.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. OH! Blimey, why didn't I think of it earlier! Mione, who are you going with to the War ball?" Ginny asked excitedly. Hermione shook her head.

"No one Gin, it's gotta be a different house date. You know Ron would get jealous if I went with anybody but him and since I can't go with him this year I am going alone." She said quietly.

"Blaise has a friend that needs a date, Slytherin of course. And who cares about Ron, the way he is treating you shows he obviously doesn't deserve you. Just divorce him Mione. You'll always be my sister." Ginny said earnestly, putting her arms around the slight woman beside her. Tucking Hermione under her arm, Ginny mouthed to Blaise, MALFOY. Blaise nodded and a smile began to appear on his face. He loved his girlfriends' thinking. It was time to get Hermione happy and she wasn't happy with Weasley. That much was plain. What better way to fire a relationship up than with some snakes?

"Hermione, I better get going. I'll let your date know and he can pick you up before the ball. What colour is your dress?" he asked.

"Green." Came the muffled reply from Ginny's shoulder. Blaise frowned.

"The invitation says Gryffindors wear green, Slytherins wear red, Hufflepuffs wear blue and Ravenclaws wear yellow. For the women. Men are the lucky ones, it just says tux. Or wizarding robes." Ginny explained. Blaise nodded, with a final look at the girls he kissed Ginny's head and squeezed Hermione's shoulder and left. Hermione sniffed.

"Am I allowed to know who I'm going with?" she asked. Ginny shook her head.

"Blind date and you are to go with him no matter what okay? Swear it." Ginny demanded. Hermione sighed and swore.

"Good. Now I should go too. Get to sleep Mione." She said, leaving the witch to get to bed. Hermione washed up and jumped into bed. If only Ron was here…

Draco's POV

(Saint Hectors, London)

"Draco?"

Draco looked up from his book and found Blaise standing with Harold holding his hand. The young boy was sucking his thumb and crying softly. Closing his book, he motioned Harold forward and the little boy ran and hopped up into his lap. Stroking his hair away from his face and pulling his thumb away from his mouth, Draco began to rock Harold back and forth without a word. The little boy slowly began to close his eyes and within minutes he was fast asleep again. Standing, he carried Harold back to his room, brushing past Blaise who was watching in astonishment. Tucking the little boy into his bed once more, Draco accio'ed a teddy from the rumpus room and tucked it in beside him. Running his hand through his hair, Draco returned to the library and Blaise.

"How do you do it?" Blaise asked quietly. Draco sighed.

"I don't know. Just natural I guess." He answered, pouring himself a glass of firewhisky and downing it in one.

"Can you believe the War Ball is only two days away and I don't have a date. What kind of Slytherin prince am I?" he grumbled. Blaise smirked.

"I have a date. I'm going with Ginny Weasley now that we're officially dating and separate houses after all. I also organised a date for you. A blind one." He smirked.

"YOU ARE ORGANISING A BLIND WOMAN TO BE MY DATE!" Draco growled looking horrified. Blaise chuckled.

"No, it's called a blind date because you won't know who it is until you go and pick her up. And you're welcome. Her dress is green." Blaise winked. Feeling lost, Draco looked for a suitable excuse to not go and found none. Instead he settled for shooting Blaise a murderous glare and the man smirked at him once again.


	6. Treat her better you fool!

Hermione's POV

(Hogsmead)

"Ginny! We have hours before the ball starts, why do you have to be here so early?" Hermione exclaimed as she opened the door to her condo to see the redhead sitting at her dining table with a cup of tea. Ginny rolled her eyes and went back to drinking her tea and sorting through the piles of makeup set out before her.

"Do you want gold, silver, white or light green to go with your dress?" she asked idly. Hermione sighed as she looked at the piles to see which one was the smallest. Silver was the only one that didn't have a heavy blush, but the light green didn't have eyeliner. Taking out a coin from the money tin on the bench, Hermione flipped it.

"Heads, silver. Tails, light green." She said as Ginny snatched the coin out of the air. Looking into her hand Ginny smirked.  
"Silver it is then. You'll match your date tonight." she said with a wink.

Scowling, Hermione went back to the shop to put up the closed early sign and wait for the last remaining customers to finish up. A young boy raced up to the counter with a small stack of books in his arms and placed them gently on the bench.

"Hello young man, are you with someone who can help you buy those books?" Hermione smiled at him and he nodded shyly.

"Now where did Leo go? Gracious Piper, can you see him?" the polished and gentle voice reached Hermione's ears and she looked at the boy in front of her.  
"Is your name Leo, young sir?" she asked and again he nodded shyly. Looking around the shop she saw Narcissa hurrying towards her and Leo.

"Leo! What did I tell you about running off? Oh, hello Hermione." She said with a smile. Hermione returned the smile and put the books in a bag for them as Narcissa put a couple of galleons on the bench.

"These must be the kids that you were talking about the other day. I'm Hermione." She said to Piper and Leo. They both smiled and mumbled a hello. Narcissa looked closely at Hermione, she matched the description Blaise had given her about Draco's so-called blind date to the ball. Could Hermione possible agree to a date with Draco? Pursing her lips she decided to question Blaise about it later.

"Come on you little munch kins let's go so Hermione can get ready for the ball tonight. I'm sure she will look like, what were you telling me Piper? Cinderella?" she asked the small blonde girl who nodded enthusiastically.

"Miss Hermione you will look like Cinderella with all your pretty hair! You just need a handsome prince." she squeaked. Hermione chuckled.

"Well apparently I'm going with a prince, says my friend. But she won't tell me who he is! Isn't that mean!" Hermione said to Piper who frowned on her behalf.

"She should tell you. Do you know what he looks like Miss Hermione?" Piper asked. It was Hermione's turn to shake her head and Piper looked disappointed.

"Come on Piper, let's go! Don't you want to see Draco get all dressed up tonight? I'm sure he will look very handsome." Narcissa pulled the little girls hand and they walked out of the shop. Looking around, Hermione noticed that everyone had left so she returned to Ginny.

"Hermione, shower now. I have 3 hours to fix both myself and your makeup before our dates turn up to take us. Blaise is apparating them both straight inside, I've added his name to the apparition list for tonight." Ginny stated and Hermione rolled her eyes before heading to the shower. It was better to just do as Ginny told her in these situations.

Narcissa's POV

(Malfoy Manor)

Striding into Draco's bedroom, Narcissa found the two men having a glass of firewhiskey before they got ready for the ball. They were laughing about something and although she didn't want to intrude on the rare moment of laughter on behalf of Draco, she cleared her throat. Looking at Draco she smiled for a moment then turned to Blaise.

"I'd like a moment with you Blaise Zabini." She walked back out of the room with Blaise trailing behind her. Casting a silencing spell on the next room she entered and turned to face him.

Blaise raised an eyebrow as she studied him for a few moments.

"I know exactly who my son's date is and I think we are going to have a lot of entertainment. It's about time they got over their prejudices and got along. And if she ends up divorcing that idiot she calls her husband I hope you will push them together." she stated primly. Narcissa laughed at the look on Blaise's face.

"I knew I couldn't fool you for too long Narcissa. But wow, you really think Draco will fall for her in the end?" he asked. Narcissa smirked.

"I don't think Blaise. I know. I also know that it's not far until it happens." And with that she turned and stalked out of the room to get herself ready.

Hermione's POV

(Hogsmead)

RESPECT!

I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO ME!

RESPECT!

TAKE CARE, TCB!

Hermione sung along in her silk dressing gown as Ginny took her shower. The power of the woman shining through her as she belted out the girl power song as if she were on stage.

ALL I'M ASKING,

IS FOR A LITTLE RESPECT WHEN YOU GET HOME!

She was too busy dancing around and singing to realise that Ron was standing in the door watching her. Finally the song finished and Hermione, out of breath sat on the couch to flick through the CD for another song to sing.

"I didn't think you were this excited to go to the ball Hermione." Hermione jumped at the voice and spun around taking in Ron with his navy tux.

"Well I wasn't, but seeing as I now have someone to go with it has put me in a better mood. Besides, don't you look dashing" she smiled at him and got up to give him a kiss. Just as she got to him, Ginny came out of the bathroom in a towel and screeched at Ron to leave Hermione alone. Ron backed up slowly.

"I'll just go to Harry's then. By the way Mione, who is going with you tonight? You never told me you were going someone." He frowned. "You will wear your ring, you hear me? You're my girl and that is the end of it." Hermione sighed. She knew this would happen. Looking at Ginny, she motioned for her to go into the bathroom again, which she did with a huff and glare at her brother.

"Ron, don't you think you're being a little jealous. I don't even know who my date is. Ginny organised it. If you want, you can stay and find out who it is with me." sighed Hermione. She watched as Ron visibly relaxed.

"I'll just sit in the lounge and wait then. You go get ready." He said sitting down and summoning a butter beer from the fridge. Hermione went to the bathroom and sat down on the stool Ginny had transfigured. Closing her eyes, she let the other woman do her makeup and hair. When she finally opened her eyes, they popped right out of her face and looked dramatic and sexy. Her lips were a deep burgundy and the blush along her cheeks was barely there. It was a good look on her and Ginny had perfected it years ago. Her hair was left plain, falling along her back to brush her waist. Stepping into the dress that Ginny held open, she held it against her as Ginny zipped her up. The shimmering material shimmered and floated against her legs and the bodice clung to her figure just enough to show her curves. Looking in the mirror, Hermione felt beautiful. Arching an eyebrow at Ginny's satisfied smile, the other woman laughed and handed Hermione her own dress to help her into. The final part of Hermione's outfit was a powerful concealing charm to hide the reminder of her pain in the war. Once dressed, the two left the bathroom to confront Ron.

Twirling once so he could get the full view, Ron's face slowly got darker. By the time she stopped spinning, his face was murderous. Frowning at his expression, Hermione got worried.

"Do you like it Ron?" she asked nervously. Ron stood and walked around her to have another look.

"No. I don't want you going like that. Even if you do have your ring on." He snarled, grabbing her arms. Hermione stepped back in shock, tears springing to her eyes. Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"She is your wife Ronald. When has she even given you anything to be jealous over? She looks beautiful and if you're not going to appreciate that then the guy that is taking her sure is. Now get your head out of your arse!" she yelled. Ron's glower turned to Ginny's defiant face.

"Stay out of it. It is not your business." He growled.

Just then there was a pop, and Blaise and Draco landed in the doorway.

Blaise's POV

(Hogsmead)

Blaise took in the scene before him. Ginny looking completely enraged and a murderous looking weasel with his back partially to himself and Draco, hiding a woman partially from view. Draco looked at Blaise, whose face was suddenly as enraged as Ginny's. He watched as Blaise strode forward and pulled the weasel away from the woman and pushed him to the other side of the room.

"For Merlin's sake Weasley! You're married to her! Get off her!" He growled at the red-headed man.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE ZABINI?" Ron thundered.

"Your house Ron? You don't spend enough time here to call it your house. We may be married but it is my house." Hermione said quietly. Blaise just looked at him in disgust.

"I'm here to pick up my girlfriend and take Hermione to her escort. Now if you would excuse us we will be going." He said taking Ginny's hand and grabbing Hermione's as well.

"She deserves better than you Ron. I will be telling mum how you treat Mione." Ginny warned as she let herself be pulled along by Blaise. Blaise looked at Draco and motioned him forward.

"You can side along with Hermione. You're her escort tonight.

Draco's POV

(Hogsmead)

Draco watched the conflict with interest. He never knew Blaise was hanging out with Granger. But holy hell she had gotten beautiful. Wait he didn't just think that. She was muggle born. And she despised him. She was annoying, know it all, book-worm. Her shop proved that. But damn. She would be a nice fling, even sweeter if it was while she was unhappily married to weaselbee.

Draco took her arm as Blaise flung her towards him, apparating them away to the ministry function room that was set up for the ball.

"You know, you can let go of my arm now. You might get my mudblood germs from touching me." her voice was holding suppressed anger and hurt and Draco let her go, surprised to find that he was still holding her arm.

"I may have gotten over my muggle-born prejudices Granger, but you will always be a mudblood to me." Draco remarked. Hermione glanced at him.

"Well at least you haven't changed much. Why are you even being my escort?" she asked acidly.

"I'm only your escort Granger, because Blaise made me do an unbreakable vow to go on this "Blind date" so therefore I have to. Now if you don't mind, will you just shut your ungodly mouth." Draco snarled. Hermione glared at him but shut her mouth. It was going to be a long night with Ron hating her and her desire to just go home and forget the entire thing buzzing around her head.

Blaise and Ginny pushed past an elderly couple that were dancing, to stand next to them.

"That bastard. I am ashamed to call him my brother. I told him not to bother coming to apologise. He is here with Amartis Halso from Ravenclaw. She was in my year." Ginny informed Hermione.

"I expect some answers later Blaise, but for now I just want a bloody drink. The night has barely started and already I've had to put up the weasel. I'm not even married to him, why should I have to put up with the oaf?." Draco said sternly to Blaise who just nodded.

**So, another chapter for you **

**I know I know, there wasn't much interaction between Draco and Hermione but we will get there. Just be patient? Please **

**I am going away next week but I shall try to update at least 1 more chapter before then.  
There will be more interaction between our lovely pairing next chapter.**

**Also I want to know what you think of the Blaise/Ginny pairing. Do you think I should cause them some drama or make them fall in love and want to settle down together?**

**Tah! Tay Lupin xo**


	7. Why?

Hermione's POV

(Ministry Ballroom)

Hermione surveyed the ballroom and just wanted to leave. But she had to take part in at least the first dance and listen to Harry's speech. It was customary after all. People chattered and lounged in the chairs provided, alcohol of some sort was in nearly everyone's hands as people remembered the loss and memories of the second wizarding war. After 6 years, everyone had seemed to have mastered the flow of tears and there were many happy yet sad smiles around the room. Looking for Harry, Hermione left Draco, Blaise and Ginny behind her and began the circuit of polite small talk. A pair of familiar arms wrapped around her waist and Hermione sighed sadly.

"Ron, please just leave me alone tonight. Don't you think you could not make a fuss for once?" she said without looking around, voice tight.

"I'm sorry Mione, but you are too beautiful to be here with anyone else but me. Why should I put up with you being here tonight with another man as your escort?" Ron whispered against her hair. With that Hermione whirled around to face him, shocked.

"Ron, you're here with another girl, Ginny already told me. So if you can escort another girl, why can't someone else escort me? I didn't pick who it was, Ginny and Blaise organised it. Besides, I can hardly be friends with any male because you get upset about it. You think it's unfair for me to have an escort for one night and yet you have female friends that you see on a regular basis. In fact I'm pretty sure Ron, that you see them more than you see me, so tell me. Why did you marry me?" Hermione finished and realised that a small group had gathered around them. Ginny, Blaise and Draco stood on one side, Neville and Luna next to them and George and Harry on the other side, all watching with varying degrees of concern on their faces with the exception of Draco, who was expressionless.

"Because I love you Hermione." Although the statement was said, it lacked conviction and Ron knew it. The look on Ginny's face showed what utter rubbish she thought that was.

"Well maybe you should look up that word Ron, because I'm pretty sure it doesn't mean the same thing to you as it does to me." With that Hermione pushed past Harry and George and made her way into the bathroom behind them before the tears cascaded down her face. Locking herself into one of the stalls Hermione took a few minutes to calm down and take some deep breaths. What was it about balls that Ron felt like always ruining her moment to shine? Eventually the tears stopped and she sniffed quietly. Bloody Ron.

"Hermione?" the voice was soft and Hermione blinked numerous times before opening the door to be enveloped in a tangle of arms. Letting Ginny and Luna hug her, Hermione broke down once more, the tears tumbling helplessly down her cheeks.

"Why does Ron do this?" she whispered. Ginny shrugged.

"I don't know Mione, why do men do anything? It's Ron, he is pigheaded and stubborn and my brother." Ginny replied sadly. "You deserve better Mione. Now let's get you cleaned up so we can go back out before someone kills your husband." Hermione sniffed once more and Luna, watching carefully quickly reached out and snatched what seemed to be just air from next to Hermione's ear.

"I knew there were some Experlidites flying around you tonight Hermione, they make you feel down and confuse your thoughts." Luna explained as Hermione rolled her eyes at her and Ginny watched in amusement.

"If you've got all the experliwhatsits from Hermione, we will be going to face the music Luna." Ginny said leading them towards the door.

"Oh yes, I got it. They are solitary creatures." Luna smiled dreamily. Hermione took a deep breath and followed Ginny out of the bathroom. Harry and George were waiting just outside and both looked up when they heard the girls approaching. Putting on a brave smile, Hermione hugged Harry, who gave her a tight squeeze.

"Don't worry about Ron, he will come around. You know what he's like, chin up Mione. You better find your escort though, before he starts sleazing around with the single witches. It's nearly time for the first dance." He whispered in her ear. He pulled away and wandered away to the podium for his speech. George gave her a quick smile and a kiss then went to find his date for the night. Scanning the room, Hermione spotted Blaise at the bar and figured that Malfoy would be with him. Taking Ginny's hand, the girls left Luna to find Neville, while they made their way over to the bar.

"Ginny, if Ron and I divorced, do you think he will let me keep the house?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't think he will take it from you. It's connected to your bookshop" she replied. "Besides, I doubt he will want to go against you with something that includes the bookshop. We all know how you get about your books." Ginny smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes. As they reached the bar, Blaise ordered two shots of fire-whiskey for them, which Hermione grabbed and downed straight away.

"Harry's speech is about to begin, then there is the first dance. That means we have to dance Malfoy." Hermione stated, not looking at the blonde.

"I know what it means Granger. Unlike Potter and Weasel, I'm not prone to fits of stupidity." He drawled.

"No one asked for you to be so nasty Ferret." Hermione said closing her eyes. "I didn't ask for you to be my escort."

"Well that's what happens when Blaise and Weaselette get their minds together so how about you just shut up already Granger." Malfoy spat. Hermione shot him a glare then turned back to the bar. Ginny and Blaise watched the two of them exchange words with small smiles. They might work after all.

Ron's POV

Ron watched Hermione order drink after drink. If she had any more she will be drunk within the hour. Maybe he should go home and spend the night with her after this.

"Ron, are you coming?" Amartis pulled on his hand sharply. Ron looked around in confusion.

"Where are we going?" he questioned as she led him to a balcony. She winked at him and suddenly his confusion cleared. A smirk graced his features. Hermione didn't need to know. It would be his little secret.

Draco's POV

Downing another shot of fire-whiskey, Draco tuned out of the boy wonder's speech. He would rather be at the orphanage with the kids than sitting here listening to speeches and now being forced to dance with Granger. What was his world coming to? She cleaned up well though; Draco couldn't help checking her out every now and again. How petite she was, how long her hair was now that she had managed to tame it. Once again he was struck with the thought of how good a fling with her would be.

"Stop it Draco. She's nothing to you." He muttered under his breath.

Watching her out of the corner of his eye, Draco watched as she downed drink after drink. Was it because of him? Or the bastard she called her husband. Why did he care?

"And now I'd like for Ron and his partner and Hermione and her partner to come to the dance floor for the first dance." Potter's voice was loud in his ears and Draco snorted in disgust. Potter couldn't even say his name.

"I believe, Granger, that we are obliged to have our first and last dance. Then I can get the fuck out of here." Draco drawled.

"Believe me, Malfoy. The quicker this is over, the quicker I can go home and forget that I had to dance with a slimy git." Draco smirked at the reply. Offering an unwilling hand, Draco led Hermione out to the dance floor. Placing a light hand on her waist, Draco swung her around in time to the music. Over her shoulder, he watched as the weasel glared at him, and constantly stepped on his partners toes. Smothering a smirk, Draco slowly slid his hand slightly lower on Hermione's back, just to see what reaction there would be.

"If you don't move your hand back up that inch you moved, I will castrate you. Get the picture?" Hermione's voice pierced his thoughts as the weasels face turned thundery. This time he let the smirk grace his features as he slid his hand back to where it had been.

The music became a little faster and other couples joined them on the floor. Deciding to make a show of tonight, Draco spun Granger faster and was surprised when she kept up quite easily. Testing the waters, Draco put a little jump and a dip into the dance and smirked once more when he heard Grangers breathing hitch slightly.

Hermione's POV

As Malfoy dipped her again she caught a glimpse of Ron's feet standing behind her. Once she was right way up, the pattern of dip then jump became awkward as Ron stood in the way.

"You're in the way Weasel. Why don't you move so that Granger and I can finish our dance then go home?" Hermione froze as Malfoy drawled this, loud enough for passers-by to hear. She looked up at Ron's thunderous face and quickly stepped out of Malfoy's arms.

"It's nothing like that and you know it Ron. Just ignore the ferret." She said taking Ron's arm. Shrugging off her hand, Ron stepped forward.

"As if she would do anything with you, you slimy git. Hermione, leave now." The tone in which Ron demanded she leave was dangerous. Hermione knew that if she left, things would turn ugly. Well, uglier than they already were.

"Well it's not like she's getting any with you either so what's your excuse?" The minute the words left Malfoy's mouth, Hermione knew the fist would follow. Grabbing her wand from her hidden pocket, she cast a quick shield between them. Just in time too it seemed, as Ron's fist slammed against the spell. Malfoy smirked and Hermione turned to him.

"Just because I saved your pathetic face, doesn't mean I will stop him another time." With that she turned to Ron. "As for you, why must you ruin every ball I go to when we aren't partners?" Hermione turned away and left the two men behind her. Taking a seat at the bar, Hermione put her head in her hands. God, she was getting a headache with all this nonsense.

Ginny sat down next to her and put a hand on her back.

"Why don't you stay with your parents tonight Mione? Spend a couple of days with them." The thought intrigued her and slowly she nodded.

"I'm going to go there now Gin, I'll see you tomorrow." Standing, Hermione pulled her shoulders back and left the hall.

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything by JK Rowling. **

**REVIEWS! xoxo**


	8. What's happening to us?

**Warning! There is a sex/rape scene ahead. **

Draco's POV

With the dancing and the antagonising over, Draco headed over to where Blaise and Ginny were dancing.

"I'm leaving. Before I get too drunk to go back to the O." he muttered close enough for Blaise to hear. Blaise just nodded and continued dancing as Draco walked back through the dance floor.

"Where do you think you're going, you stupid ferret?" Draco rolled his eyes at the words slung at him. You get turned into a ferret once, and no one lets you forget it. Facing his verbal attacker, Draco was once more faced with the weasel, this time with some plastic looking blonde on his arm.

"That isn't any of your business, Weasel." Draco replied coolly. Scrutinising the blonde on the weasel's arm, Draco recognised her as a one night stand he had a few weeks ago.

"Looks like you're taking my scraps too by the way. Nice to see you again Amartis." He said with a smirk. Amartis spluttered indignantly and looked away quickly.

"I'm married Malfoy, therefor I'm not taking any of your scraps." Ron said haughtily. Draco's smirk increased.

"Is that why you two went to the balcony alone before? Bet Granger doesn't know that." With that final statement Draco shrugged and stalked off to the floo chamber.

Hermione's POV

Stripping off her dress, Hermione pulled on a pair of old sweats and Ron's old quidditch jersey. Riffling through her draws, she packed an over-night bag and reached for the bed side phone. Dialling her parents, Hermione relaxed as soon as she heard her mothers' voice.

Jean Granger was surprised to hear her strong, independent daughter asking to stay the night, but told her to come around quickly to watch a movie with her.

Upon arrival at her family home, Hermione sighed. It had been a long day. Entering to find her mother snuggled up on the couch, Hermione cuddled up and together they watched a story of a woman whose partner cheats on her. Ironic, Hermione thought to herself.

Soon, the mother and daughter were fast asleep, troubled dreams haunting them both.

Ron's POV

Ron peeked inside the window. It was past midnight before he left Armatis' flat and he was drunk. By the time he arrived to the bookshop in Hogsmeade, it was 2:30am and he had decided to show Hermione who was boss in their relationship. Banging on the door, Ron called loudly for Hermione to open up and let him in and was only stopped when a figure stood from the garden bench.  
"She's not here Weasel." Ron scowled. That wasn't Malfoy, was it? Ron watched as the snarky blonde made his way towards him.

"Get the fuck offa my prop…propert…_hiccup_...property Malfoy." Ron slurred and pushed the blonde away.

"Ginny sent me here to make sure you stay away from Granger tonight."

The words rattled around Ron's head as he processed what was said. So his sister was interfering. He would fix that.  
"If she is…isn't here. Then...she musta beeeeeeee at…_hiccup…_her parents. I'll just...go there." Ron pulled himself up to his full height and march away the best he could. His head was starting to hurt and he wanted Hermione to pay for dancing with that slimy git. Finding his way to the Three Broomsticks, Ron grabbed another drink from the bartender and felt his head swim. Stumbling, Ron knocked into a table and muttered apologies to the couple sitting there. Finally reaching the floo, Ron shouted for the Granger Residence and immediately he fell through, waking Hermione and her mother. Looking up from the couch, Hermione saw Ron sprawled on the floor, groaning as he tried to stand.

"Hermowny, come…_hiccup_…come home with me." He mumbled from the floor, raising his head high enough to look in Hermione's general direction. With a loud sigh, Hermione went round to help him up to his feet and quickly took a step back.

Hermione's POV

The stench of cheap perfume clung to the man before her as he tried to take her in his arms. Screwing her nose up, she shot a regretful look at her mother, who nodded minutely.

"Come on Ronald; let's get you out of here." Hermione grabbed his arm and disapparated them to the bookshop. Leading him to the bedroom, Hermione removed his necktie and wiped the smears of pink from his neck. With tears in her eyes, Hermione knew she had to say something. This wasn't the Ron she fell in love with and married. This was a Ron that disgusted her and made her feel terrible.

"Mione, let's go…_hiccup…_to bed." The unmistakable lust was all Hermione saw in Ron's face as he suggested bed.

"Fine." She agreed. Maybe once things heated up, the love would come back into his face. Ron fumbled with his pants and eventually they fell in a heap on the ground, followed by his shirt. Pushing her to the bed, Ron's clumsy fingers pulled the jersey off her frame and quickly threw it away. Palming a breast in each hand, Ron's fingers crushed the soft tissue and left Hermione breathless with pain. This wasn't how they used to make love. This wasn't love at all. Hermione pulled at Ron's hands and they gradually eased up.

"Ron…stop." she whispered. He didn't acknowledge that he had heard her, if he had at all; instead he just released her breasts completely and ripped down her sweatpants and knickers. Biting her lip, Hermione closed her eyes as he thrust inside her in one single movement, the pain lancing through her at the sudden impact.

"Oh yes. So tight." The hissed words rebounded in the dark room as Ron thrust repeatedly, gradually getting rougher and rougher. The tears made a comeback as Hermione lay there, letting Ron touch the most intimate part of her. This wasn't love. This wasn't even sex. This was about control. As Ron slammed into her, Hermione drew all her courage and drifted away from her body, letting herself go numb. The tears continued to fall, eventually running out as Ron climaxed and thrust a final time, his seed coating the inside of her. Pulling out, Ron rolled over and immediately fell asleep, leaving Hermione to lay there in silence. Shakily getting up, she made her way to the adjoining bathroom to clean up and put her clothes back on. Watching from the bathroom door, Hermione gazed at her husband asleep in the bed that he never stayed in. For the first time, she didn't want him there. She wanted to be alone. Taking the spare blankets from the hall cupboard, Hermione trudged out to the lounge and curled up on the couch.

_**So, REVIEWS! :D  
Apologies for not updating sooner, but I've had all kinds of trouble in RL. ."  
I LOVE YOU'S THOUGH! **_

_**Tay Lupin xo**_


	9. Interruptions

Ginny's POV

The last stragglers were dancing and laughing as Ginny waited for Blaise to come back with her drink. It was late, she should be getting back to her apartment by now but the night was much too good to finish just yet. Blaise came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Having fun? Staring into space?" he whispered. Goosebumps travelled down her neck and she sighed happily.

"Better now that you're here with my drink." She smiled, taking the glass he offered.

"How about we go back to mine Gin?" the question made her smirk. She took in Blaise, standing there looking as handsome as ever. Maybe it was time she took the next step. He had certainly been patient enough with her so far.

"Ok." The word hung in the air as Blaise processed that she had finally said yes.

A grin broke out of his face and he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into a deep kiss.

The two of them disappeared with a pop from the ministry ballroom.

Blaise and Ginny's POV

After apparating them straight to his town house, Blaise kissed Ginny and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Fire ignited with them and he tentatively bit on her lower lip. The moan that escaped her was lusty and made him shiver in anticipation. He had wanted his since they first started dating. And while he respected her decision to not rush into things so fast, if it went any longer he was going to be a walking hard on. Releasing her lips he kissed his way down her neck and collarbone, his hands massaging her thighs where he held her. Carrying her to the first bedroom he came to, he sat on the bed and pulled her on top of him as he lay back. God he wanted her so bad.

Ginny groaned as he sucked on her collarbone. Why had she waited so long for this with him? Harry and she had never waited and while sex with Harry had been good, it was nothing like how Blaise made her feel now. This was fiery and she wanted more. Every last bit of him, she wanted now. Breaking away from the kisses he was scattering over her neck and collarbone, she directed his hands to the zip on her dress, smirking when his eyes went wide.

Slowly, Blaise unzipped her dress and the pearlescent green material slid from her shoulders, revealing the sheer black lace of her bra. Sitting them back up, Blaise stood her up so she could shimmy the dress off. The green puddle of material was soon forgotten as Ginny stood there before him in her matching bra and knickers.

"Ginny…wow." Blaise pulled his shirt over his head and pulled her back down on top of him. He needed every inch of that luscious body on him and he wanted to worship it like it deserved.

Ginny gasped at the fire in his eyes as he rolled them over to hover above her.

"Are you sure Gin?" he asked quietly. Nodding, she hooked her legs around him and pulled him down on top of her, closing the small gap between them. Blaise ravished her mouth with a passion that flared between them and soon Ginny was pulling at his belt, then his pants.

Then the door opened with a bang.

Draco's POV

"Oh for fucks sake!" Draco yelled at the sight before him before storming out of the room once more. Not wanting to stay at the manor or the orphanage tonight, Draco had apparated to Blaise's town house to stay in the spare bedroom. Little did he know he would find Blaise and Ginny wrapped around each other on the spare bed.  
"Couldn't even make it to his bedroom before going at it." Shaking his head he headed to the kitchen and poured himself yet another shot of firewhiskey. All he wanted was to go to bed and get the image of Granger out of his head, but no. His best friend is shacking up in the spare room where he normally slept. Could his night get any worse?

Blaise's POV

"Blaise. Blaise stop. I can't do this with Malfoy in the house." Blaise groaned and buried his head in her shoulder. He knew something would happen. He didn't expect Draco to come home tonight though. Otherwise he would have gone to his bedroom at the end of the hall, instead of the closest bedroom. Rolling off of her, Blaise adjust himself and lay back on the pillow.  
"Gin, you're killing me woman." He groaned. Ginny giggled.

"Sorry babe, I know how patient you've been with me." She whispered.  
"I'll make it up to you next time." She continued. Blaise's curiosity peaked and he lifted up to look at her with raised eyebrows. Her beautiful smile covered her face and he just wanted to kiss her again. Shaking his head, Blaise sat up and pulled on his shirt once more before walking to the door to lean cautiously out the door to see if Draco was there. Once he found the coast was clear, he grabbed Ginny's hand and scooped her dress up for her.

"We're going to dash up to the next room, which is mine, and I will find you something to put on." He told her. She nodded and on the count of three, they made the mad dash. Giggling and laughing, they shut the door and grinned at each other. Blaise walked over to the wardrobe and pulled open a drawer, fumbling around for a moment before pulling out a navy sweater and a pair of navy drawstring boxers and throwing them to her. Rubbing his hands down his face, Blaise sighed. Why had Draco come here?

Hermione's POV

Curled on the couch, Hermione couldn't stop thinking. Where did the love between Ron and her go? The tears welled up in her eyes again but she refused to let them fall, she wouldn't cry any more over him. This was it, tonight had been the last straw. But what was she going to do now? For the first time that she could recall, her mind was blank. Hermione Granger's mind was blank. What was the point of being the "Brightest Witch of all Time", if she couldn't even make a relationship work? Sniffing, Hermione rolled over; the couch just wasn't that comfortable as she had thought it was, though she had never envisioned that she would ever have to sleep on it. Getting off the couch, she went to the kitchen and made herself a tea. Sipping it, she decided that she would give Ron a week. And if nothing changed, that was it. A divorce would be signed, sealed and delivered. Whether he liked it or not.

Slipping back into the bedroom, Hermione quietly pulled out a shirt, jeans and slipped into some shoes. Taking one lingering look at the figure on the bed, sound asleep, she apparated to the Weasley's.

As she snapped into the kitchen, Molly jumped and spun around with a murderous look on her face.

"Hermione! Don't you ever do that again. You'll give me a bleeding heart attack and then what will happen." She scolded waving a finger in the younger witches face. Hermione smiled sadly.  
"Sorry Molly. It won't happen again. Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked timidly. Molly looked closely at her daughter in law. Something was wrong. And if it had anything to do with her son, he was going to hear about it. She nodded and walked into the dining room. Hermione took a deep breath and told Molly everything, from Ron's behaviour, to her suspicions, then finally her decision.

"He has a week before I tell him I want a divorce. I would tell him that now but he is currently passed out on my bed." She finished. Molly pursed her lips and looked at Hermione.

"You're telling the truth aren't you? My son has been an absolute pig." Molly sighed in defeat. She knew this day would come.

"Hermione I think you should get Ginny and bunk in her room tonight. Just like old times. She is round at Blaise's. Just floo there and ask her to come home, I'm sure things will work out." With that Molly left Hermione sitting at the table. Stopping at the doorway, Molly turned around.

"Oh. Blaise's floo is "Zabini home." Just so you don't get mixed up with "Zabini house." She said, and then left. Hermione stood and grabbed a handful of the grainy powder, stepping into the flames and calling "Zabini home" as she spun away to her destination.

Draco's POV

The sound of the floo in the living room caught Draco's attention as he looked for more firewhiskey in Blaise's pantry. Striding around the kitchen counter and through the adjoining door, he came face to face with a tear streaked Granger. Oh Merlin, he mused. This really wasn't his night. Arching an eyebrow, he motioned her into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" the words were full of disdain and anger. Draco smirked.  
"Well Granger, this is actually MY friends' house. I wasn't aware that Blaise had invited you over. So the question is really…What are YOU doing here Granger?" Draco spun around just in time to see the look of shock on her face before she recovered. That's right sweetheart; Draco 1, Granger 0. He smirked once more. Maybe if I used my wit I'll would be able to keep from pushing her against the wall and snogging her senseless. Wait…did I really just think that? Keep it together Draco. He shook his head. Now he was talking to the voice in his head.

"So Granger, why are you here?" he asked.

*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**So here is the next chapter for you guys!  
Tell me your thoughts, I am a little stuck so I would like to know what you think should happen next. **

**Tah, Tay xoxoxox**


End file.
